Can't hurry love
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: ¤TERMINE¤Trad. Sirius, Arthur et Maugrey décident d'avoir Ze Discussion avec Ron, Harry et Neville. Et Remus. La Discussion entre hommes quand les garçons commencent à...grandir...RLNT (2ème chapitre: Remus-Tonks)
1. Default Chapter

**Amis du jour, Bonjour !**

**Voui, une nouvelle traduction :o) J'ai pas pu résister, c'est très drôle !**

**C'est en deux chapitres. Ça se passe pendant l'Ordre du Phoenix, peu après que Harry arrive au square Grimmaurd. **

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ! L'histoire est à _Queriusole_ et les personnages et le monde magique de Harry Potter est à JK Rowling (alias la killeuse de Sirius). Bon, j'ai quand même traduit cette histoire, dont la traduction m'appartient. Mouaaaahahahaha !**

**Résumé : Sirius, Arthur et Maugrey décident d'avoir la Discussion avec Ron, Harry et Neville. Et Remus. La fameuse Discussion entre hommes !**

**Ah, il y a un léger Remus/Tonks. Très léger. Ce sera plus exploité au deuxième chapitre. **

**Le titre est une chanson de Phil Collins, dont je vous mettrai les paroles au deuxième chapitre.**

**Il y a quelques trucs que je n'ai pas pu traduire… enfin, j'ai pu les traduire, mais en français, ça veut rien dire, mdr. Le langage est souvent familier en anglais dans cette fic, et je ne connais pas nécessairement le vocabulaire…**

**Thanks Queriusole !**

**OoOoOoOoOoO  
CAN'T HURRY LOVE  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
(On ne peut pas précipiter l'amour)  
**

**  
_The Game of Love (Le jeu de l'amour)_**

-"Tonks, laisse tomber tout ce que tu es en train de faire" dit Alastor Maugrey alors qu'il entrait dans son bureau au ministère tard dans l'après-midi.

Tonks exécuta littéralement sa requête quand le parchemin qu'elle avait dans la main vola. L'entrée de Maugrey l'avait surprise. Pire, il avait troublé son rêve sur Lupin.

Maugrey ignora le désordre tandis que Tonks rassemblait ses affaires et il continua son explication. "J'ai mit de côté tes devoirs pour une mission urgente"

-"J'espère que ce sera rapide. Remus a dit qu'il serait à la maison ce soir, alors j'avais prévu d'aller dîner avec les Weasley"

-"Le Quartier Général de l'Ordre est notre seconde destination en fait. D'abord, nous devons transporter les marchandises" Maugrey était déjà en train de sortir du bureau, donc Tonks dût se dépêcher pour rester à ses côtés, bien qu'il disparaisse à un tournant.

Quand Tonks tourna à son tour elle fut coincée par une banderole suspendue sur laquelle on pouvait lire: Préserve, Parfait, Pruneau. (**NdT:** Là, j'avoue que j'ai rien pigé Oo). Elle se libéra et marmonna pour elle-même, "D'où ça vient ce truc?"

Après une échappée réussie, elle dit:" Où on va, Fol-Œil?"

-"Blackpool. Je dois quelque chose à Agnès Londubat et j'ai l'intention de remplir mes obligations"

Tonks grimaça. Le nom de Londubat était connu parmi les Aurors pour les vies tragiques de Frank et Alice Londubat. Elle avait sympathisé avec leur fils, un ami du trio qui restait au Square Grimmaurd? "Attend une minute. Tu es en train de dire qu'on va-"

-"Chercher Neville Londubat" Maugrey se posta devant une cheminée.

-"Pourquoi? Il est en danger?"

-"Danger mortel si je n'interviens pas" confirma Maugrey. Il se tourna vers Tonks et ajouta, "Sa Grand-Mère dit qu'il est temps que le garçon aie la Discussion"

-"La discussion? Oh, cette discussion" Tonks laissa cette pensée s'installer et recula d'un pas. "Fol-Œil, pourquoi tu dois l'emmener au numéro douze pour la Discussion? Tu essayes de le forcer à l'abstinence?"

-"Non, les hommes doivent tout planifier. Regarde, le jeune Weasley et Potter sont dans les âges, donc Arthur et Sirius pensent qu'on devrait joindre les forces pour avoir la Discussion. Brillant, non?"

Tonks retint son incrédulité. Elle pouvait seulement prier pour que Lupin l'ai fait avant pour protéger les innocents. (**NdT:** Je vous avoue que j'ai pas compris le sens de la phrase là…Oo)

OoOoOoOo

-"Maintenant, mon garçon, je vais te le dire une seule fois…"

Le visage du garçon devint livide.

-"Ne soit pas effrayé, Neville, tu vas aller voir tes amis" La voix de la femme était rassurante.

De la couleur revint sur son visage et il commença à écouter Maugrey encore une fois.

-"…Le sort va te faire devenir sourd et aveugle jusqu'à ce que j'annule le charme, mais ça devrait partir en une minute. Au moins, la plupart du temps c'est comme ça. Si ça ne le fait pas, on t'enverra à Ste Mangouste…"

Le garçons émit un petit cri.

-"Tu as toutes les chances de ton côté, Neville" La voix féminine était calme.

Le garçon devint silencieux, mais acquiesça.

-"…On ne répondra à aucune question sur le lieu où tu es, donc souviens-toi, tu dois rester muet sauf quand on parle de sexe. Compris?"

-"Oui, monsieur, je ne parle pas, sauf de sexe" réitéra Neville sans réfléchir. Puis il enregistra ce qu'il venait de dire. Il couina. "Sexe!"

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, Neville, tu ne souffriras pas seul" assura Tonks.

Neville se relaxa, mais décida de garder la femme entre lui et Maugrey.

-"Prêt?"

Bien sûr il ne l'était pas, mais Neville préférais partir avec les deux Aurors que faire face à la colère de sa grand-mère. Il espéra juste qu'il n'allait pas s'embarrasser et s'évanouir.

OoOoOoO

-"Tu vas faire quoi?" demanda Lupin calmement. Il venait juste de rentrer au Square Grimmaurd quand Sirius l'avait embarqué dans la cuisine pour une importante discussion.

-"Tu sais, la Discussion" dit Sirius, et il ajouta un mouvement poussé avec ses hanches au cas où son ami célibataire ne comprenait toujours pas.

-"La gestuelle n'était pas nécessaire, Patmol" dit Lupin. "Donc, dans ton infinie sagesse, tu as—"

-"Et Arthur" interrompu Sirius.

-"Bien, toi et Arthur avez décidé que coaliser Harry et Ron pour discuter de sexe était mieux qu'un scénario face à face?"

-"Oui, eh bien, si l'un d'entre nous oublie quelque chose, l'autre pourra reprendre. Je pensais que tu apprécierai notre bon jugement là-dessus" dit Sirius à moitié pour lui-même."Oh, et Maugrey apporte Neville Londubat, aussi"

Lupin grimaça un peu et dit, "Très bien, j'assisterai à cette séance d'information"

-"Tous les vierges sont le bienvenu" dit Sirius. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Lupin, "Tu seras aux côtés des garçons"

OoOoOoO

Tonks mena Neville dans la maison derrière Maugrey. Elle dit aux garçons d'éviter de déranger quoi que ce soit dans le hall d'entrée, mais elle perdit encore la bataille avec le porte-parapluie. Mais cette fois, des bras l'attrapèrent avant qu'elle ne tombe.

-"Alors, Tonks" dit Lupin alors qu'il la reposait sur ses pieds. Il fut remercié par le plus brillant des sourires qu'il n'ai vu depuis des jours.

-"Salut Remus! Heureuse que tu sois rentré" Tonks remarqua qu'il ne lâchait pas ses bras, et son sourire resta en place.

-"Ron et Harry sont dans la cuisine avec Sirius et Arthur. Je vous rejoins dans une minute" dit Lupin à Maugrey.

-"Tu vas enfin écouter quelques conseils, hein Lupin?" Maugrey posa une main sur l'épaule de Neville pour le mener dans la cuisine alors qu'il marmonnait, "Depuis le temps il a dû apprendre une chose ou deux"

-"Tu ne crois pas que Fol Œil va lancer un sort imperturbable, non?" Tonks battit des paupières suggestivement.

Lupin dit avec un sourire, "Je proposerai de le faire"

-"Super! Où sont les femmes de la maison?"

-"Molly est en haut à parler avec les filles"

-"A propos de sexe?" demanda Tonks.

-"Non, ma chère. Elle donne une autre leçon de tricot à Hermione" répondit Lupin. Puis, presque timidement, il demanda alors qu'il libérait ses bras (à Tonks), "Est-ce qu'on se verra plus tard?"

Tonks se mordit les lèvres et murmura. "Tu n'auras sûrement pas besoin de leçons de séduction après qu'ils en aient fini avec toi"

-"Oh, j'ai besoin des leçons avec beaucoup de chocolat. Et probablement un bon verre de Whisky Purefeu"

OoOoOoO

Tonks frappa à la porte de la chambre des filles et passa sa tête dans l'encadrement, "Ginny, ça t'embête si j'emprunte ces Oreilles à Rallonge?"

Molly avait l'air hagard. "Mais, Tonks, chérie, les hommes vont parler de, ahem, tu sais"

-"Molly, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps pour les filles qu'elles apprennent à quel point les hommes sont nuls?" Elle remarqua à que les filles s'étaient redressées, et ajouta avec un sourire, "Et puis surtout, vous avez besoin d'une bonne partie de rire"

Molly grimaça, mais l'étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux de Tonks était contagieuse. "Apporte-les, Ginny"

Tonks les mit rapidement devant la porte de la cuisine, seulement pour en trouver deux autres. Elle leva les yeux et vit Fred et George souriants, levant le pouce.

-"Alors, vous avez déjà eu la Discussion les garçons?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Hommes, Tonks. Tu dois te référer à nous comme des hommes" dit George en se levant et en bombant le torse comme son jumeau. Tonks avait l'air particulièrement attirante ce soir-là avec ses cheveux d'un bleu nuit.

-"Les hommes n'ont pas besoin de justifier le titre, les garçons" dit Tonks en leur posant les mains sur les épaules. "Vous avez quelques unes de ces Grenouilles Oubliettes?" (**NdT:** Hum…mouais…Forgetful Frogs, quoi!)

-"Ouais, en fait, on a résolu le problème de régurgitation et améliorer le goût menthe" dit Fred avec une certaine fierté.

-"Bien. Vous en aurez peut-être besoin après cette nuit"

OoOoOoO

-"Je m'occuperai du sort imperturbable" dit Lupin alors qu'il entrait.

Il essayait de garder une visage neutre. Apparemment, les Hommes étaient sérieux par rapport à leur devoir pour les garçons. Il ne pensait pas que les avoir en face à une table comme des criminels les mettait à l'aise, en fait. En plus de ça, l'idée de Fol Œil de lumière effective était une bougie luisant devant chaque homme. Ça lançait des ombres sinistres sur leurs visages.

Harry se trouvait entre Ron et Neville, ainsi chaque garçon faisait face à son tuteur (**NdT:** 'fin, pas son vrai tuteur mais…son…rooooo et puis vous voyez ce que je veux dire, non? Celui qui s'occupe de lui, quoi). Lupin pensa qu'il valait mieux se mettre à côté de Neville au cas où le garçon s'évanouirait D'un autre côté, peut-être qu'être inconscient constituerait un avantage pour les garçons.

Lupin croisa les jambes et s'installa confortablement, faisant un signe de tête rassurant aux garçons. Harry et Ron se détendirent un peu et rejoignirent leurs sièges. Neville avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts et se tenait très droit.

Les Hommes arrêtèrent de discuter et firent face à leurs protégés. Arthur commença après avoir croisé les doigts devant lui. "Les garçons, je pense que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici"

Les garçons acquiescèrent pendant que Lupin haussait un sourcil qui indiquait clairement son scepticisme.

Arthur s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer. "Eh bien, maintenant, Ron, dis-moi. Fred et George t'ont parlé de, euh, grandir et, tu sais, des endroits coquins de ton corps, pas vrai?"

Ron déglutit. Fred et George lui avaient en fait dit beaucoup de choses, mais il doutait qu'elles soient toutes vraies. Mais bon, si acquiescer aidait à raccourcir cette séquence d'information, il devait le faire. "Ouais, Papa, c'est vrai"

Arthur sourit. Il n'avait vraiment parler de sexe qu'à Bill et avait compté sur chacun de ses fils après pour passer l'information aux frères plus jeunes. "Et ce n'est pas vrai, Ron, que Harry ici est ton meilleur ami?"

Ron regarda Harry, souhaitant que l'autre garçon soit sous les feux de la rampe à sa place, mais il acquiesça encore, "Ouais, c'est vrai. Harry est mon meilleur pote"

-"Et tu partages tout ce que tu apprends avec Harry, pas vrai?"

-"Eh bien, ouais, je veux dire, la plupart des choses—"

-"Bien" Arthur se leva abruptement et dit, "On dirait que notre boulot est fini"

-"Oh non" dit Sirius en attrapant l'épaule d'Arthur. "Comment tu sais ce que Fred et George on dit à Ron? Il pense probablement que des poils te poussent sur tes paumes de mains si tu te touches"

-"Tu veux dire que c'est pas vrai?" demanda Ron dans un couinement.

-"J'te l'avais dit" marmonna Harry.

-"C'était les yeux" murmura Neville. "Grand-mère disait que des yeux pousseraient sur ta main"

-"Rien ne se passe" dit Lupin. "C'est normal d'explorer ces sensations quand vous grandissez" A leur regard sceptique, Lupin montra simplement ses paumes. "Croyez-moi, pas de poils, même les nuits de pleine lune"

-"Combien de fois par jour considéreriez-vous ça comme normal, exactement?" demanda Ron à Lupin. "Pour des jeunes apprentis comme nous, je veux dire"

Les Hommes marmonnèrent différents chiffres avant que Lupin ne réponde, en disant simplement, "Tu vois, ça dépend des gens. Maintenant, gentlemen, je pense que votre intention est d'expliquer un peu plus"

-"Bien" dit Sirius alors qu'il prenait le contrôle de la séquence. "Les garçons, vous avez probablement remarquer depuis quelques temps maintenant que vos corps changent. Pensez juste à ça comme le fait d'acquérir un nouvel ami. Un ami qui a beaucoup d'impulsions qui peuvent mener à un monde de plaisir—"

-"Avec la bonne fille" interrompit Arthur. Il pouvait pratiquement voir Molly froncer les sourcils, "Et au bon moment"

-"Tu veux continuer?" demanda Sirius.

Arthur acquiesça, prenant confiance. "Votre nouvel Ami peut vous surprendre à n'importe quel moment par sa, hum, posture droite…"

-"Oh, c'était délicat" marmonna Lupin.

-"…mais souvenez-vous, quelques fois ces choses peuvent se passer. Heureusement pour vous, les sorciers portent généralement des robes! Et peut-être que parfois quand vous rêvez, votre petit Ami va, hum, verser quelques…larmes de frustration"

-"ça s'appelle une émission nocturne. Ça se passe après l'émission de sperme" dit Lupin.

-"Mark qui?" demanda Neville en donnant un coup de coude à Harry. Il avait décidé qu'il écouterait seulement la voix de Lupin. (**NdT :** Oui, je sais, ça veut rien dire ! En fait, en anglais c'est « spermarche » donc, Mark…voyez ?)

-"J'sais pas" dit Harry en haussant les épaules alors qu'il remarquait que Ron attendait aussi une interprétation.

-"Emission de sperme. Vous commencez à produire du sperme ce qui veux dire que vous êtes capables de créer une vie"

-"Ah!" Les garcons hochèrent la tête, ayant compris.

Arthur soupira de soulagement et donna un coup de coude à Sirius. "Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas le relais?"

Sirius acquiesça. "Il viendra un temps où vous déciderez d'explorer ces sensations en compagnie d'une jeune fille"

Lupin acquiesça. Peut-être que ça allait être salvateur pour les garçons, après tout.

La voix de Sirius se fit mélancolique. "Souvenez-vous qu'il n'y a aucune autre création plus divine que le corps d'une femme. Et si vous voulez prendre le plus de plaisir pour vous-même, vous avez besoin de concentrer complètement votre attention à vous assurez qu'elle prenne plaisir à vos baisers, vos touchers et, hum, votre petit Ami—qui ne sera pas si petit si vous désirez réellement la femme"

-"Bien. Baisers, touchers, Ami" dit Ron avec un air déterminé sur le visage.

-"C'est comment un baiser?" demanda Harry. Neville hocha la tête comme si, lui aussi, posait la question.

-"Eh bien, il y a différents types de baisers" dit Sirius. "Mais ils sont tous mouillés. Vous ne devez pas écraser votre bouche contre ses lèvres, vous devez être doux, mais ferme"

Les garçons avaient l'air complètement perplexes, alors Lupin murmura, "Comme quand vous mangez une glace"

-"Ah!" Les garçons hochèrent la tête.

-"J'aime les glaces"

-"Tu crois qu'on pourra en avoir plus tard?"

-"Tu veux dire des baisers ou des glaces?"

-"Les garçons, concentration!" dit Fol Œil et ils donnèrent tous leur attention à Sirius.

-"Merci. Maintenant, où en étais-je? Ah, oui. Souvenez-vous que vous n'êtes pas en train d'essayer de toucher ses amygdales ou lui couper le souffle quand elle vous laisse explorer sa bouche avec votre langue—"

-"C'est hygiénique?"

-"Et si elle a mangé des chous?"

-"ça ne doit pas faire comme une limace?"

A l'expression de leurs visages, les garçons étaient dans tous leurs états, donc Lupin dit, "Pensez à un morceau de chocolat qui roule sur votre langue"

-"Oh, c'est pas si mal" marmonnèrent les garçons.

Sirius s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était en train de parler à une bande de perdants, Lupin compris, pensa-t-il sombrement. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour avoir leur attention.

-"Une fille ne veux pas que vous vous arrêtiez toutes les secondes pour lui demander la permission, mais si elle arrête, c'est qu'elle se sent sûrement mal à l'aise. Si elle commence à vous pousser, obéissez à ses souhaits"

Lupin acquiesça à ceci, mais posa ses mains sur son visage d'exaspération.

-"C'est habituellement assez pour la mettre du bon côté et vous l'aurez à moitié nue en un rien de temps" ajouta Sirius avec un sourire.

-"Hum, à propos de ça. Je veux dire, les, tu sais, les jumeaux d'une fille—" commença Ron.

-"Merci, Ron, maintenant je vais les appeler Fred et George" marmonna Harry. (**NdT:** Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahaha! Hum, pardon) Arthur pâlit soudainement.

-"Parvati et Padma" dit Neville avec une expression rêveuse.

-"Ecoutez, et si je mettais ça dans des termes que vous comprendriez? Comme le quidditch?" demanda Fol Œil en les interrompant. Avec leur accord, il continua et souligna ses descriptions par des gestes. "Bien. Considérez qu'une fille a deux souaffles. Maintenant, vous ne devez pas pincer le souaffle, mais le tenir fermement"

Les garçons imitèrent les mouvements de main de Maugrey, mais Lupin arrêta Neville qui bougeait ses mains comme des pinces.

Sirius avait envie de se frapper la tête contre la table, mais à la place prit la prochaine information. "Maintenant, les, euh, souaffles d'une femme sont très sensibles et indiquent qu'elle vous désire aussi"

-"Ah" Les garçons avaient l'air de tenir une balle magique.

-"Ou alors elle a simplement froid" ajouta Lupin. Il avait demandé ça à Tonks après l'incident du t-shirt mouillé, alors c'était frais dans son esprit. En fait, il souriait alors que son esprit vagabondait en pensant à Tonks.

-"Oh" Puis, plus de balles magiques.

Sirius lança un regard au saboteur, mais Lupin inclina simplement la tête. "Maintenant, vous pouvez imaginez que votre nouvel Ami est un balai que vous montez au quidditch. Vous avez besoin d'un balai robuste pour bien jouer"

Lupin ne pouvait pas résister. Il leva la main et demanda avant d'être appelé, ou certainement ignoré, "Est-ce que la taille du balai est importante?"

Les trois hommes lui envoyèrent un regard noir, mais les garçons se penchèrent, enthousiaste pour connaître la réponse.

-"Bien sûr que non" marmonna Maugrey. "Ce n'est pas le balai, c'est l'habileté du garçon"

-"Ah" firent les voix à l'unisson.

_Puis Harry demanda, "Souaffles, balais. Où est le vif dans tout ça?" _

_-"Lave ta bouche mon garçon!" s'écria Maugrey._

_-"Vif" clarifia Lupin. "Il a dit vif avec un i"_ (**NdT:** voilà, le ptit passage en italique, ça veut rien dire. Lol, vous aurez remarqué. Mais le jeu de mot avec "snitch" qui signifie donc le vif d'or et autre chose ;o), n'est pas traduisible…sorry)

-"Oh, bien, bien" dit Maugrey. "Trouver votre délivrance avec une femme c'est comme quand vous attrapez le vif dans une partie de quidditch"

-"Ah"

Silence.

-"Mais si vous êtes gardien? Ça veux dire que vous ne pourrez jamais, euh…"

-"Et si vous ne jouez pas du tout au Quidditch? Ou si vous n'êtes pas bon sur un balai?" murmura Neville avec inquiétude.

-"OUBLIEZ CE FOUTU QUIDDITCH!" L'œil magique de Maugrey tournait et son œil normal vibrait.

-"Waw! C'était juste. Je m'inquiétais à associer le sexe et le quidditch" dit Ron alors que les garçons secouaient les épaules de manière sympathique. (**NdT:** hum…ptêt une coutume anglaise ou américaine…m'enfin, si ils veulent, hein!). Les épaules de Lupin remuaient aussi, mais ça venait plus de son rire étouffé.

-"Gentlemen, allez-vous mentionner quelque chose sur la responsabilité? Ou la contraception?" proposa Lupin.

-"C'est dans mes capacités" annonça Maugrey. "Très bien, les garçons, sortez vos baguettes"

Les garçons se regardèrent nerveusement pensant que c'était encore une autre métaphore. Finalement, Ron haussa les épaules et commença à prendre sa braguette.

-"Non, les garçons, Maugrey voulait littéralement dire vos baguettes magiques, de sorciers" informa Lupin.

-"Ah" Trois soupirs de soulagement accompagnèrent cette nouvelle. Bientôt les baguettes étaient posées sur la table—sauf celle de Lupin qui réalisa qui l'utiliserait pour lancer un sort à quelqu'un.

-"Bien, bien, aucune n'était dans votre poche arrière, je vois. Une bonne chose pour garder vos fesses intactes. Les garçons, ce que vous allez voir devant vous est le secret du succès sexuel"

-"Vous ne pensez pas qu'il veut dire—?"

-"J'essaye de ne pas penser en fait"

-"Oh, Merlin, dîtes-moi qu'on ne va pas…"

-"Non. Maintenant calmez-vous et écoutez" dit Lupin.

Maugrey pointa un doigt vers eux alors qu'il commençait son exposé. "Maintenant, tout d'abord je vais vous apprendre un sort pour vous assurer que vous êtes, en fait, avec une fille. A moins que l'un d'entre vous veuille être avec un garçon, dans quel cas on enverrait un hibou à Sturgis Podmore pour qu'il vienne"

Les garçons se regardèrent, puis évitèrent soudainement tout contact visuel alors qu'ils secouaient la tête.

-"Bien. Donc, tout d'abord, vous devez déterminez si c'est une vraie fille. Celui-là c'est _aperio corpus_"

Les garçons marmonnèrent, et Maugrey acquiesça.

-"Ensuite, vous devez vérifier des ceintures de chasteté invisibles. C'est une variation du premier. _Aperio tutis_"

-"Mais seul le parent ou le tuteur peut enlever le sort" interrompit Arthur, ce à quoi Sirius émit un rire semblable à un aboiement.

-"Donc si vous en trouvez une, continuez avec la prochaine fille" dit Maugrey.

Sirius allait l'interrompre quand il sentit Lupin lui donner un coup sous la table. Puis il remarqua que Lupin inclinait la tête à Arthur. Il resta muet.

-"Maintenant, une fois que vous avez une fille accessible et d'accord, le prochain pas est de jeter un sort pour éviter la transmission de maladies" Maugrey déposa trois rouleaux sur la table devant les garçons. "J'ai fait une liste des vingt plus communs"

-"Des devoirs?"

-"Mais c'est l'été"

-"Je ne peux même pas me souvenir de nos mots de passe"

-"J'ai aussi ajouté des sorts contraceptifs. Je conseillerais deux ou trois pour chaque partenaire. Puis, enfin, vous devez vous assurer que vous n'avez pas été séduit par une des Sept Amies du Sexe"

-"Fol Œil, tu vas vraiment parler de ça?" demanda Sirius sérieusement. Même Arthur s'était penché pour voir la sincérité de Maugrey.

-"Hmf. Comme je disais, les Sept Amies du Sexe peuvent faire quelques dommages. Premièrement, il y a la Succubus. Elle vole vos, euh, petits soldats, ce qui signifie que votre essence pourrait être utilisée pour la Magie Noire"

-"Oooh" Les garçons s'éloignèrent quelque peu de Maugrey.

-"Mais elle n'a pas été vue depuis 75 ans, Fol Œil" interpella Lupin.

-"Apparemment le Ministère n'a pas prit mon rapport au sérieux. De toutes façons, ce n'est pas la pire. La plus diabolique est la Merisu"

-"Mais Merisu est facile à détecter. Je leur ai échapper avec succès pendant des années" dit Lupin.

-"Elles ne sont pas réellement des Amies du Sexe. Maintenant, laissez-moi continuer avec les cinq autres…"

A ce point, les garçons perdirent tout espoir. Même Sirius et Arthur avaient envie de rentrer sous terre. Pas seulement que Maugrey décrivait avec des nets détails comment leur masculinité était en danger mortel avec ces différents amis, mais Lupin devait discuter chaque point avec lui.

Quand Maugrey eu fini, Harry et Ron avaient leurs visages cachés dans leurs mains, Neville avait l'œil vitreux, et Sirius et Arthur avaient tous les deux des expressions de douleur.

-"Il y a des questions?" demanda Maugrey, satisfait d'avoir fais connaître les dangers aux garçons.

Silence.

-"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… c'était quoi ce mot ? » demanda Harry à Ron.

-"Hermione doit le savoir" Ron regretta sa présence. Non, en fait, il ne voulait pas associer Hermione au sexe.

Neville murmura simplement à Lupin. "C'est fini maintenant?"

-"Je pense, Neville. Et tu es en train de penser au mot célibataire. Non, il n'y a rien de mal avec ça, tant que tu ne laisses pas tes peurs dicter ta conduite" Lupin réalisa l'ironie de faire une telle déclaration et réalisa que si Tonks écoutait à la porte, elle était en train de rire.

-"Ecoutez, les garçons, peut-être qu'on devrait en reparler en privé plus tard" dit Arthur.

Les garçons acquiescèrent.

Sirius les regarda, et rit. "Mes pauvres garçons. Ecoutez, je pense que si chacun de vous est aussi chanceux que son propre père, alors ça ira très bien"

OoOoOoOoO

Les garçons furent libérés et ils se dépêchèrent de monter les escaliers. Ils avaient un peu de temps avant que Maugrey ne ramène Neville à Blackpool avant dîner. Ils ignorèrent les rires venant de la chambre des filles. Ils étaient un peu jaloux que les filles s'amusent alors qu'ils avaient dû endurer la Discussion.

-"Quidditch, quelqu'un?" demanda Fred alors que les garçons atteignaient leur chambre, suivis par Neville. Une petite bataille s'ensuivit avec les Jumeaux qui étaient à leur désavantage étant donné qu'ils étaient éclatés de rire.

-"Attendez. Pause. On vous offre des Grenouilles Oubliettes » dit George alors qu'il aidait Fred à s'asseoir sur Ron pendant qu'il tenait Harry et Neville par les mains.

Neville s'arrêta. "Tu veux dire qu'il y a un moyen pour que j'oublie tout ça et ne pas me blâmer pour ça ? »

-« Tu as juste à goûter nos produits » assura Fred.

-"Une autre victime innocente" affirma George. "C'est assez pour tout le monde"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"Eh bien, c'était d'enfer" dit Sirius à Lupin. Eux seuls étaient encore dans la cuisine.

-« Tu aurais mieux fait de faire un face à face, Patmol » dit Lupin. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. « Tu as été ma meilleure source d'information »

-« Mais tu n'as jamais mit tes connaissances en pratique, mon pote » répondit Sirius en donnant une petite tape à son ami.

-« Remus ? » appela Tonks depuis le couloir.

-« Dans la cuisine » appela Lupin. Il murmura à Sirius, « Peut-être que ça va venir »

-« Je crois que je vais aller parler à Buck. J'ai besoin d'une conversation intelligente maintenant » Sirius donna une petite tape sur la tête de Tonks en sortant alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine.

Tonks alla rapidement vers Lupin et lui prit les mains. « Qu'est-ce que tu penserais de sortir un peu et de manger à mon appartement ? Je ne crois pas pouvoir regarder les garçons en face ce soir sans éclater de rire, je pense que je vais les embarrasser »

-« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée » dit Lupin.

Ils fermèrent la porte du numéro 12 juste quand il commençait à pleuvoir. Puis ce fut une pluie douce.

-« Tu veux transplaner à ton appartement ? » demanda Lupin alors qu'il la menait sous le auvent.

-"Tu sais, je sens bien une petite balade sous la pluie" dit Tonks.

Un parapluie apparut immédiatement dans sa main. « Alors on va marcher »

Tonks passa son bras sous le sien. Le parapluie offrait un abri et un sentiment d'intimité. Et c'était, pensa-t-elle, une bonne façon de commencer une leçon de séduction.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà !**

**Alors ? qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**REVIEWS !**

**La suite arrivera…bientôt !**

**Bizzz !**

**Miss Lup'**


	2. A game of give and take

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Voici la suite et fin de « Can't Hurry Love » !**

**Je rappelle que ce n'est qu'une traduction, la fic originale est de Queriusole !**

**Ce chapitre est un Remus/Tonks !**

**MERCI à tous pour vos reviews :o)**

**Kristen Black :**_ Eh bien je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu ! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui écrit cette fic ! c'est une traduction ! Merci beaucoup pour la review ! A plus ! Bizzz !_

**Maikie :**_ Mdr ! ouais, un gars, c'est con Oo! Lol ! Chocolat ? tu as dit chocolat ? miaaaam ! mdr ! Merci et à plus ! Enjoy ! Bizzz !_

**Pitite maraudeuse :**_ Heureuse que ça t'ai fait rire :o) mdr, c'était le but ! Et puis, la suite est là ! (beaucoup moins drôle, certes, mais y'a Mumus). A plus ! Bizzz !_

**Mimichang :**_ Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai fait rire ! Voilà la suite ! bizzz !_

**Queriusole :**_ Thanks for the review ! I was glad to translate it! French readers like it! They all laughed:o) You have talent for writing fics! I really enjoy it! Thanks for the effort of writing the review in French ;o) Bye!_

**Harana:**_ Voui, ces mecs sont débiles, tu peux le dire :o) Je suis heureuse que cette trad t'ai plu ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre là aussi ! (tu me manques ! revieeeeeens !) Bizzz !_

**Virg05 :**_ Merci beaucoup ! contente que ça te plaise ! La suite est là ! Bizzz !_

**KyanaHLD :**_ Contente que tu te sois marrée en lisant ça :o) Voilà la suite ! Bizzz !_

**Bruno-pier :**_ Ravie que ça te plaise :o) Et pour les couples, bah, y'a juste du Remus/Tonks ! et puis ce n'est pas moi qui écrit ! je ne fais que traduire ! Bref, à plus ! Bizzz !_

**Tanma :**_ Héhé, tu m'étonnes, pas facile de parler de ça avec eux ! Incroyablement coincés…mdr. Merci pour la review, et voilà la suite ! Bizzz !_

**Le Saut de l'Ange :**_ Mdr, c'est clair que Neville m'a bien fait marrer aussi ! mdrrrr ! trop fort, ce type :o) Merchi pour la review ! A pluche ! Bizzz !_

**Sweety-Switches :**_ Héhé, contente que ça t'ai fait rire :o) Merci pour la review! Bizzz !_

**Lyane :**_ Mdr, des idées bizarres ? héhéhé…un conseil : faufile-toi dans la peau de Tonks pour ce chapitre…Alors comme ça ton fou rire t'a poursuivi toute la journée ? mdr, c'est vrai qu'en pleine réunion, ça fait pas bon effet Oo… Sors ton clavier étanche, voilà la suite ! Merci pour la review ! Bizzz !_

**Petale de lune :**_ Merchi beaucoup ! Je suis bien d'accord : c'était très drôle ! Mdr ! Voilà la suite ! Bizzz !_

_**A Game of Give and Take (Un jeu donnant-donnant)**_

-"…alors Molly m'a fait me débarrasser des Oreilles à Rallonge quand Fol Oeil a mentionné la ceinture de chasteté invisible"

Tonks parlait à Lupin de ce que les filles avaient entendu de la Discussion alors qu'ils marchaient sous la pluie dans la rue. « J'ai décidé de rester avec Fred et George pendant que toi et Maugrey aviez votre discussion à propos des Sept Amies du Sexe »

-« Parfois je me pose des questions sur lui » admit Lupin. « Par exemple il est trop paranoïaque, il y en a trois autres où il était pire à écouter »

« Il a mit la peur du sexe désinvolte, je crois » dit Tonks avec un clin d'œil. « De toutes façons, j'ai pris quelques Grenouilles Oubliettes et je suis retourné voir Molly et les filles avant de descendre et de te trouver »

« Tout l'épisode vaut probablement mieux d'être oublié » acquiesça Lupin.

La douce pluie tombait alors que les promeneurs se dirigeaient chez eux pour aller dîner. La rue était très fréquentée, mais l'homme s'arrêta brusquement et tourna son amie pour faire face à une vitrine d'une boutique fermée.

« Remus, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » demanda Tonks.

Lupin ne répliqua pas, mais inclina seulement le parapluie pour ne pas être vus du reste de la rue. Seuls les mannequins dans la vitrine pouvaient être témoins de son intention.

« J'ai envie faire ça depuis que je t'ai vu aujourd'hui, mais j'ai remarqué que Maugrey m'aurait enflammé sur place » Puis Lupin inclina la tête pour embrasser Tonks pleinement.

Quand il se dégagea, les yeux de Tonks étaient éclatants. « Marcher sous la pluie, embrasser sous un parapluie. Professeur Lupin, je pense que vous êtes un peu romantique »

« Tu aurais préféré que je sois un joueur de quidditch ? » demanda-t-il avec un scepticisme clair.

Tonks contrôla son hilarité alors qu'ils continuaient de marcehr. « Tu voudrais quoi pour dîner ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas acheter quelque chose au magasin ? Je me sentirais moins comme un resquilleur si tu me laissais cuisiner"

"Tu n'es pas un resquilleur Remus » dit Tonks alors qu'elle s'arrêtait brusquement. « Considère ça comme une compensation pour me laisser utiliser l'amulette Ombre de Loup dans nos missions. Ça vaut beaucoup plus que quelques dîners ici et là et tu le sais »

« Je ne veux pas de rémunération, je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité. Tu es un membre précieux de l'Ordre » commença-t-il, puis remarquant une petite grimace, « et ton bien-être est important pour moi »

« C'est exactement ce que je pense pour toi, alors ne parle plus de resquilleur. Je m'assure juste qu'un camarade précieux ne saute pas de repas » Tonks retroussa son nez et entra dans le magasin.

OoOoOoOoO

Le dîner se déroula sans aucune mésaventure et sans pâtes brûlées, donc le couple dégustèrent bientôt leur morceau de chocolat comme dessert sur le canapé. Tonks était confortablement installée contre Remus. Les jambes de Lupin étaient étendues sur la table basse, et Tonks avait décidé qu'il ferait un bon coussin.

Elle remua ses orteils alors que le dernier chocolat disparaissait et dit, « je pense qu'il en temps que nous mettions notre réunion à l'ordre »

« Alors quelle est exactement la leçon ce soir ? »

« Eh bien, je pourrais me changer et mettre quelque chose de sexy » dit Tonks dans un soupir séducteur alors qu'elle laissait traîner sa main sur son torse. Elle sourit quand elle le vit déglutir.

Mais ensuite Tonks s'assit et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Mais tu es censé me séduire. Je vais faire la première fois assez simple. Votre tâche, mon cher professeur, est de distraire convenablement et au moins partiellement dévêtir une pauvre, fatiguée Auror après une longue journée de travail »

Elle ne s'était pas changée et avait encore son uniforme officiel (chemisier et pantalon) d'Oxford. En fait, elle avait fait un gros effort pour s'assurer que chaque bouton était solide. Son sourire le défiait de réussir.

Lupin passa ses doigts sur son menton pendant un moment comme s'il considérait la proposition. « ça pourrait être un challenge »

Puis il pointa simplement l'index de sa main gauche devant elle et le fit glisser de haut en bas sans la toucher. Tonks regarda avec surprise son chemisier déboutonné avec soin, puis elle entendit Lupin claquer des doigts vivement et elle sentit son soutien-gorge se défaire au signal.

« Tu voulais dire comme ça ? » demanda Lupin innocemment.

Elle eut le souffle coupé alors qu'elle mettait ses mains sur son buste. « Remus John Lupin, tu remets ça en place tout de suite. Tu triches »

« Mais tes instructions ne spécifiaient pas-»

« Pas de magie, seulement ce que tu arrives à faire toi-même » Elle le regarda avec un air de réprimande, mais était en fait impressionnée par les futures possibilités. « Maintenant, remets tout ça en place. Ce sont des leçons manuelles. Je suis sûre que les récits des conquêtes de Sirius t'ont appris quoi faire avec une femme »

« Oui, 'man ! » dit-il avec un sourire penaud puis il frappa des mains. Tout était réparé en un instant.

« Frimeur _venificus primo_ » marmonna-t-elle, mais ses lèvres se brisaient en un petit sourire.

« C'est pratique après les transformations » admit Lupin, mais l'ombre de la douleur démentissait ses mots.

Tonks réalisa que les blessures qu'il s'attirait en tant que loup garou quelques fois le laissait incapable de se servir de ses mains pour des tâches quotidienne tel que l'habillage. Elle prit sa main dans les siennes et étendit ses doigts. « Tu as de belles mains, Remus. Concentre-toi simplement sur le fait de me toucher ce soir »

Elle passa ses doigts entre les siens, mais ensuite les fit glisser lentement le long de ses doigts. Elle laissa ses doigts (à elle) caresser les siens (à lui) et sa paume. Il avait fermé les yeux au contact, alors elle se pencha et murmura. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Lupin ouvrit les yeux et traça lentement les contours de son visage. Son doigt resta contre ses lèvres un moment avant qu'il ne prenne son menton dans ses mains et il captura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Le dos de sa main traîna légèrement contre elle et il sourit en l'entendant haleter.

Il se dégagea pour voir l'expression sur son visage pendant un moment alors qu'il la caressait. Sa bonne réaction l'enthousiasmait et lui donna confiance pour défaire les boutons emprisonnant sa gorge. Il sentit sa main (à elle) se lever pour l'arrêter doucement dans son processus.

« Tu dois donner un peu, aussi » dit Tonks. Elle enleva sa cravate et défit ses boutons du col de sa chemise. « Vous avez une gorge absolument séduisante, Professeur. Ça doit être très sensible »

Elle le caressa doucement avec le bout de ses doigts, puis elle se pencha contre lui et mit son cou contre le sien. Tonks sentit un frisson le parcourir au chaud contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi alors qu'ils étaient absorbés par l'intimité du contact. Puis elle se dégagea lentement pour venir frotter sa joue contre la sienne. Elle était déterminée à lui faire comprendre le plaisir qu'il pouvait trouver dans un simple toucher.

Après un temps, Tonks ne dit rien, mais elle se recula un peu pendant que Lupin attendait patiemment. Elle lui montra ce qu'elle voulait et s'arrêta encore pour voir comment il prendrait la suite. Il la surpris premièrement en mordillant son oreille et en goûtant la peau de son lobe avec sa langue. Puis, tout comme elle l'avait fait, il continua le long de son menton pendant que ses mains étaient occupées autre part. La jeune femme était dans un monde merveilleux de sensations.

Lupin ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'était renié un tel simple plaisir. Il caressa sa nuque de sa main. Son long gémissement le fit sourire, mais quand il bougea pour embrasser ses lèvres, il fut distrait par l'étendue de peau de sa gorge. Il laissa une traînée de baiser jusqu'à son cou, à sa bouche, puis descendit au point de palpitation de sa gorge.

Ses mains se posèrent finalement sur le prochain bouton de son chemisier. Lupin recula pour regarder Tonks pour voir s'il pouvait continuer.

Les yeux de Tonks s'ouvrirent lentement et elle vit son sourire satisfait (à lui). Elle eu l'air soudainement inquiète et se mordit la lèvre.

Lupin était perplexe devant sa réaction. Comment avait-il pu tout gâcher en si peu de temps ? Il lui demanda rapidement, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Tonks ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Bon sang, elle savait qu'elle allait ruiner l'ambiance, mais les mots sortirent tous seuls. « Il est temps de relâcher les souaffles »

Sans tiquer, Lupin dit « En fait j'allais attraper le vif d'or »

Elle n'était pas sûre de qui riait le plus, mais Lupin réussit à se remettre le premier et allongea la jeune femme sur le sofa.

Il prit une voix sévère pour dire « Et j'ajoute une règle à notre club. Toute mention de termes relatifs au quidditch est interdite pendant les leçons »

« Oh » gémit-elle. « Et dire que j'allais commenter ton balai-- »

Lupin fit la seule chose raisonnable et attaqua sa bouche avec un baiser. Tonks sembla heureuse de laisser le sujet de côté.

Ses doigts (à lui) tracèrent le contour de son visage pendant un moment avant de revenir à défaire ses boutons. Après ça, il se perdit dans l'exploration de son corps, toujours surpris du fait qu'elle le laisse aller avec tant de liberté. Il n'y avait pas de magie supérieure à ça, pensa-t-il, alors que Tonks gémit doucement de plaisir.

Remus la tint près de lui alors qu'elle s'agrippait à lui. Sa réaction le rendit plus puissant, comme si son existence reposait sur son toucher. Est-ce qu'une femme comme Tonks pouvait avoir besoin de lui ? Cette pensée fit gonfler son cœur. Il l'embrassa, heureux de l'avoir allongée contre lui pour le moment.

Tonks ferma les yeux et apprécia juste le confort de sa chaleur. Ça avait été la partie facile, pensa-t-elle. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle réponde à ses caresses. Maintenant, la question était : est-ce qu'il la laisserait le toucher aussi intimement ?

Elle ajusta leur position sur le sofa et se mit face à lui. Elle murmura, « C'est mon tour maintenant »

Il fronça rapidement les sourcils. « Nym -»

Elle posa son doigt sur sa bouche et dit, « C'est la justice, Remus »

Sa bouche vint sur la sienne alors que ses mains commençaient leur tâche. Elle frôla son torse alors qu'elle attaquait la gorge longue et gracile. Contrairement au reste de son corps, il y avait quelques cicatrices ici. Ses mains caressèrent son torse pour ouvrir sa chemise. Elle pouvait dire que malgré le tissu de cicatrices qui couvrait son corps, il y avait suffisamment de sensibilité pour répondre à ses caresses.

Elle secoua sa chemise pour l'enlever complètement, mais s'aperçut à quel point il bougeait ses épaules pour éviter ça. Patience, Tonks. Tu es tombée amoureuse d'un type qui a des complexes avec son corps. Il devait apprendre qu'il n'allait pas être rejeté. Alors elle décida de laisser ses mains aller sous la chemise le sentir se relaxer sous ses caresses.

Elle continua à rapprocher son corps du sien alors qu'elle l'enlaçait. Ils restèrent encore ainsi, appréciant le contact direct de la peau, mais elle bougea contre lui. Il la prit dans un baiser qui révélait son besoin, alors elle continua sa douce persuasion.

Elle se glissa jusqu'à son but, le distrayant avec des baisers, le pressant de continuer ses caresses. Enfin, elle murmura, « Tu penses à moi, Remus ? »

« Ouuui » fut la réponse. Elle avait embrassé un point sensible et il gémit à la nouvelle sensation.

« Bien. Pense à moi maintenant. Pense à ce que tu peux me faire" dit-elle alors qu'elle prenait son contrôle avec ses caresses. « Pense à ce sentiment et livre-toi à moi »

Et alors il obéit à sa demande et son esprit s'emplit de rien d'autre que de ses caresses. Ses pensées flottèrent bientôt dans ce doux sentiment d'oubli. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était la tenir fermement, mais soupirs satisfaits de femme l'assurait que ça serait assez.

OoOoOoOoO

Tonks sourit au progrès qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit-là alors qu'elle sentait Lupin se blottissait contre elle alors qu'ils étaient allongés dans le lit. Son étreinte était plus intime, quoiqu'ils portaient encore des t-shirts et des pantalons de pyjamas. Elle se frotta contre la flanelle recouvrant ses jambes et commença à chantonner doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » murmura-t-il. L'esprit de Lupin flottait et se sentait très languissant. Il pensait presque qu'il était en train de rêver.

« Juste une vieille chanson moldue » murmura-t-elle. « You can't hurry love »

Il laissa son esprit dériver vers le sommeil avec cette pensée.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Je vous met la chanson!**_

I need love, love  
ooh, ease my mind  
And I need to find time  
someone to call mine;

My mama said  
You can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
But it's a game of give and take

You can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
Just trust in a good time  
No matter how long it takes  
How many heartaches must I stand  
Before I find the love to let me live again  
Right now the only thing that keeps me hanging on  
when I feel my strength, ooh, it's almost gone

I remember mama said  
You can't hurry love  
No you'll just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take  
How long must I wait  
How muck more must I take  
Before loneliness  
Will cause my heart, heart to break?

No, I cant bear to live my life alone  
I grow impatient for a love to call my own  
But when I feel that I, I can't go on  
Well these precious words keep me hanging on

I remember mama said  
You can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
Well, it's a game of give and take  
You can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
Just trust in a good time  
No matter how long it takes, now break!

Now love, love don't come easy  
But I keep on waiting  
Anticipating for that soft voice  
To talk to me at night  
For some tender arms  
hold me tight  
I keep waiting  
Ooh, till that day  
But it ain't easy (Love don't come easy)  
No, you know it ain't easy

My mama said  
You can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take...

OoOoOoOoO 

**Voilààààà!**

**Je ne sais pas à qui appartient la chanson, je sais tout simplement que Phil Collins l'a reprise (j'adoooooooore cette chanson :o)**

**C'est la fin de cette fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu !**

**Laissez des reviews au passage :o)**

**Bizzz !**

**A plus**

**Miss Lup'**


End file.
